


Your single's finally OUT! YAY!!!

by lorddoofenshmertz



Category: Interlunium
Genre: Gen, fan mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorddoofenshmertz/pseuds/lorddoofenshmertz
Summary: Every idol group needs its fanboys, so here you go.





	Your single's finally OUT! YAY!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intergalactic Disco](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366534) by Interlunium. 



WOHOO!!! Your single's finally out! Damn all the time I spent crawling the newsfeeds finally paid off! I remember back when I followed some of you folks individually, and before I knew it, you were all making this band. Plz keep me posted on your future releases and merch! I've already bought your single!!!

Oh, but where are my manners? Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Derek Walters. Yeah, I know, weren't expecting the international fanboys to start flocking here, were you? Oh, but you probably were. Sorry if I'm acting a tad presumptuous, ehehehehe!!!!

It's kind of ironic. I usually keep a low profile and all, but looking at what you lot have done kinda emboldened me to write this. At least for this time, I'm gonna ignore all the voices in my head telling me how stupid I'm sounding right now. Okay, deep breaths, you got this, Derek.

Anyway, very good single loved it. It'll probably be my jam for a good long while. Also very happy to hear funding for your second single is well underway. I honestly don't know where I'll be in the future, but I'll keep following you for the time being and see if I can keep supporting you.

But I have to admit, the real reason I wrote this (and oh God this is embarrassing) is because, well, I used to enjoy singing back when I was a kid. Then other priorities took over, and puberty killed my voice. I really have no future in singing, so to speak, but I keep indulging myself, so to speak. Heck, I actually scribbled a song for you all soon after I heard Intergalactic Disco, but I have no professional experience in songwriting, or fuck, any experience. What I'm saying is I have no talent, okay? 

God, this is so stupid...okay, deep breaths, Derek, what's the harm in showing this?

Okay, fine, so this is the song I wrote. Just something I pulled out of my head, really. I haven't even sung a lot of it, I started a few lines and then got a little scared that I sucked. I just hope you like something about it. Okay, three, two, one:

 

 

You promise to take me through the stars

Make the world we want to, never stop with the silly things

But all I want, despite how awesome these things are

Is for you to dance with me, that's it

 

The dreams you show are beautiful, truly they are

I know you want to escape too, don't you?

But I don't care about escaping all that much

There's no need to escape a world where I already have you

 

Just smile with me, that's all I want

To know that you'll never leave my side

Being left alone is what I truly can't stand

So if you can promise I'm not a burden to you

That's all I'll ever need to hear

 

We can go to all the worlds you want to see

But they'll lose all their shine if you leave me

The only promise I want is for your company

Sorry if that makes me seem too needy

 

So go, take me to the stars

To every planet in sight, to a whole new galaxy

But just remember, the biggest draw for this promise of yours

Is knowing that wherever I go, you'll always be with me

 

More than the stars, more than a whole new world

More than seeing the ends of the whole universe

More than the brightest lights and amazing sights

All I really want is you

 

 

So, uh, there was my song. It's really rough around the edges, I know, I don't even think it rhymes a lot, ehehehe. In any case, I hope you like it at least a little, and regardless of what you think, know that you've inspired me to get through my days. I'm so glad you all are doing this! Please keep making more music!!!

 

Yours truly, 

Derek Walters

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you like that the fan-mail I sent you? You can't be an idol group without your fans, so I decided I'd play along and create my own fanboy for you all. I really hope you enjoyed reading this, and I'd be happy to hear whatever you have to say, be it in-character or out-of-character
> 
> P.S. If anyone else wants to write Interlunium fanworks, just use the tags I've made.


End file.
